


Diamante Vermelho

by fernandafsw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BIG power imbalance here, Blood, Blood Drinking, Brace yourselves, Controlling Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, Exploitation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human Rey (Star Wars), Human/Vampire Relationship, Just borrows ideas form True Blood, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not a True Blood AU, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Probation Officer/Parolee, Supernatural Elements, Tradução para Português, Translation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, alternative universe, it's about to get wacky
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandafsw/pseuds/fernandafsw
Summary: Rey é uma humana viciada em sangue de vampiro e passou a última década traficando para o pai adotivo. Depois de ser pega e dada liberdade condicional, Rey pensa que é um sinal para mudar de vida, mas o vampiro que é seu oficial de justiça está determinado tornar isso impossível.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Diamante Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971759) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Essa fic é inspirada em True Blood. (:

“Há quanto tempo você é viciada em sangue de vampiro, Rey?”

Uma dúzia de olhos em um semicírculo ao meu redor se viraram em minha direção. Piscando. Curiosos.

Estou sentada numa cadeira de metal fria que está pinicando minhas coxas nuas-há quanto tempo sou viciada em sangue de vampiro? Tecnicamente só estou limpa há uma semana; _tecnicamente_ não sou mais uma viciada se não uso mais. Certo?

Um ventilador farfalha no alto. Eu coço meu pescoço e encolho os ombros, desesperada para tirar os olhos do grupo de mim. Eu odeio terapia de grupo. Deveria ter deixado eles me jogarem na cadeia.

“Uma década?” Eu tento, balbuciando.

“E como você se sente sem o sangue?”

Alguém tosse na sala. Estamos todos nervosos, extremamente desconfortáveis e miseráveis e forçados a estar aqui. Acho que sou a única que é viciada em sangue de vampiro. Encolho os ombros, ao olhar para baixo vejo que minhas mãos estão tremendo no meu colo. Vergonha.

“Vazia.”

***

A juíza deixou eu me safar muito facilmente-dezoito meses de liberdade condicional se eu cooperar com a polícia e falar a eles tudo que eu sei sobre o trafico de sangue de vampiro em Seattle. Eu não sei muito. Eu era um pequeno peixe em um lago enorme mas eu contei tudo a eles sobre o meu pai adotivo, Unkar, e como ele me envolveu nessa situação de vender drogas enquanto eu ainda era apenas uma criança, e como ele sempre me falou que isso não machucava ninguém.

Ela teve pena de mim. A juíza. Eu não tenho certeza se mereço a pena dela mas eu a aceito mesmo assim, tomando a como um sinal de que preciso mudar de vida.

“Kylo Ren vai ser seu oficial de justiça. Você vai se apresentar ao escritório dele amanhã às nove horas ou sua liberdade condicional será cancelada.”

Depois da audiência eu sou arrastada para um escritório apertado pra assinar a papelada concordando com as condições da minha liberdade condicional. Estou suando por causa da abstinência, nervosa e ansiosa para evitar ir pra cadeia, então eu assino os papéis sem ler de verdade enquanto os oficiais de justiça e secretária presentes me encaram. Eles estão me fazendo um favor. Eu escapei de uma acusação de crime.

A secretária pega o papel assim que termino de assinar e me dá outro logo em seguida, jogando em cima da mesa de madeira velha. A papelada se mistura, tornando-se uma grande sopa de letrinhas que eu não consigo entender. Eu odeio ler.

“Eu tenho ido pra terapia de grupo” eu digo, assinando os papéis o mais rápido possível. “Devo falar a ele?”

“Sim. Vai ser necessário no futuro.”

Ela também me fala um monte de condições que estou muito distraída para prestar atenção. O senhor Ren aparentemente pode revistar a minha casa sempre que ele quiser, eu não posso sair do país e também não posso usar drogas. Eu afirmo com a cabeça e assino mais alguma coisa antes dos oficiais me liberarem do escritório.

Eu paro no último degrau da escada do cartório, colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos para esconder a tremedeira. Dia nublado. É por isso que vampiros adoram Seattle.

***

“Você precisa ser educada, certo? Esse cara vai ditar os termos da sua pena.”

Chego cedo para me encontrar com meu oficial de justiça, minha amiga Rose me deu uma carona. Ela tenta ajeitar minha blusa e meu cabelo molhado pela centésima vez- está chovendo muito e nós duas esquecemos o guarda-chuva. Talvez ele goste mais de mim se conseguir ver meus mamilos.

Eu concordo com um suspiro. “Eu sei, eu sei.”

“E você tá com a papelada que eles pediram pra você assinar, né? Hux completou quase tudo por você- o contato dele tá ai também se algo der errado.”

Rose e eu crescemos na mesma rua. A vida dela está infinitamente em melhores condições que a minha e o noivo esnobe advogado dela está até me ajudando. Ele encontrou um emprego de processamento de dados pra mim na empresa onde ele trabalha. Eles até me ajudaram a encontrar um apartamento barato. Isso tudo porque ele não me suporta.

Eu mostro a Rose que estou com o envelope no bolso da minha jaqueta e ela suspira aliviada. Ela me abraça forte ao se despedir.

“Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Rey. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu tenho certeza.”

“Jesus, Rose, eu estou indo pra uma entrevista e não pra guerra.”

“Eu sei, desculpa.” O abraço dela se torna sufocante. “Eu só to feliz que você tá bem agora.”

Ela me dispensa e sai em direção as escadas para chegar até seu carro. Aceno pra ela um adeus antes de me virar para o prédio avultado na chuva. Algo estranho emana dele.

O prédio é bem antiquado por dentro, parece bastante com o cartório que estive quando fui sentenciada. Tem um cheiro de mofo que é desagradável. Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e sinto um arrepio, meus olhos se voltam para o papel de parede floral velho e a bancada de borda preta da recepção onde um homem está sentado em frente a um Macbook. Ele continua digitando e ignora enquanto me aproximo nervosa, com a papelada em minhas mãos.

Eu hesito. “Hum...Estou aqui para ver o senhor Ren?”

“Nome?”

“Rey Niima.”

O secretário continua digitando. O clique das teclas fazem eco na sala cavernosa.

“Por favor sente-se, senhorita Niima.”

Eu agradeço e tento oferecer a ele minha papelada mas ele me olha esquisito e recusa então eu me sento em uma das poltronas antiquadas. Unkar me colocava em vários trabalhos esquisitos quando eu era criança então minha coletora de peças interior tenta calcular quanto vale essa poltrona: talvez uns 800 doláres para o comprador certo. A poltrona está bem conservada e parece que eles mudaram apenas o tecido da almofada.

O silêncio se alonga. O secretário, Mitaka, continua digitando e atendendo algumas ligações, me ignorando educadamente. Pelo menos não estou atrasada.

“Você pode entrar.”

Eu olho para cima e vejo Mitaka me olhando com expectativa. Eu me levanto rapidamente e ele aponta em uma direção, me dando instruções de como chegar até a sala do senhor Ren. Eu o agradeço antes de seguir na direção indicada. Certo. Vai ficar tudo bem. A juíza já decidiu me dar liberdade condicional e eu tenho um lugar para viver, um emprego e também estou fazendo terapia. Está tudo se ajeitando.

Ao longo de todo corredor, até a última porta a esquerda, as paredes estavam cobertas de pinturas. Há uma placa dourada com o nome KYLO REN em letras grandes e eu paro um segundo para me recompor do lado de fora da porta. Certo. Ser educada. Eu consigo fazer isso.

Eu bato na porta e escuto uma voz grave me chamando para entrar. Com o coração na mão, eu entro no escritório.

Ao entrar, percebi que as estantes estavam cheias de livro até o teto, organizadas como uma biblioteca. Paro ao entrar, meus olhos arregalando ao ver tantos livros em um só lugar. Meu olhar se move até parar na enorme mesa no centro da sala.

“Senhorita Niima” ele fala. Ele gesticula para eu sentar em umas das cadeiras na frente da mesa. “Por favor, sente-se.”

Eu limpo minha mão na blusa e ofereço ela a ele. “É um prazer conhecê-lo.”

O senhor Ren arqueia a sobrancelhas para a minha mão estendida. Eu retiro minha mão e fico vermelha de vergonha enquanto me sento na cadeira. Certo.

Ele abre uma gaveta e depois joga um pasta em cima da mesa. Parece bem organizada. Nada no escritório dele parece estar fora do lugar e também não tem o cheiro de mofo igual ao resto do prédio. Tem uma janela aberta e está um pouco frio, mas não vou reclamar.

Ele abre a pasta com dedo mindinho. “Os termos da sua sentença já foram decididos de acordo com minha proposta a juíza Eckhert depois de revisar a sua conversa inicial com...” Ele folheia vários papéis com a minha assinatura “Senhora Rudnitsky.”

“Você tem, uh...um memorando? Eu lembro que –“

“Você trouxe a papelada do cartório?”

Eu balanço a cabeça rapidamente e ofereço os documentos que tem o nome do Hux na frente. O senhor Ren olha para os documentos e levanta a sobrancelha, lábios pressionados em uma linha fina.

“Armitage Hux?”

“Ele é noivo da minha amiga. Ele é um advogado.”

“Eu sei o que ele é.”

Eu não faço ideia porque o Hux decidiu me ajudar. Eu cometi o pior crime possível contra a espécie dele e eu estou me safando. Qualquer outro vampiro me mataria em retaliação, mas Hux ama a Rose e ela pediu que ele me ajudasse.

Eu tenho pedido muito para muita gente recentemente.

O senhor Ren folheia os papéis com meu endereço e informações sobre meu emprego e outras coisas relevantes que o Hux preencheu para mim. Eu fico esperando, brincando com minhas mãos no colo.

“E ele te deu um emprego, pelo que vejo. Que tocante.”

“É.” Eu murmuro. “Eu tenho ido para terapia de grupo. Estou limpa há uma semana.”

Ele inclina a cabeça enquanto se recosta na cadeira. O maxilar dele está tenso, eu pareço irrita-lo mesmo achando que estou fazendo tudo corretamente.

“Então...senhorita Niima, para que fique claro.“ Ele coça o queixo. “Você passou a última década traficando sangue imortal- algo que _você_ , uma humana, é proibida de fazer- e então convenceu um imortal a te proteger das consequências do seus crimes.” Seus olhos escuros se estreitam, prontos para me perfurar. “Estou resumindo corretamente?”

“...Sim.”

“Ah. Ótimo.” A boca dele se abre em um sorriso frio. “E eu pensei que você só era uma típica egoísta, viciada, mas parece que eu estava enganado: você é uma sociopata.”

De repente parece que engoli um cubo de gelo. Eu o encaro, abismada, e ele só me encara de volta com um sorriso no rosto. O que? Socio... pata?

Eu nego com a cabeça rapidamente “Não- não, Eu não sou-“

“Explorar os outros parece ser a única habilidade que você tem” ele me interrompe. “Mas eu tenho certeza que você estará satisfeita com seu trabalho em um porão empoeirado, até que a síndrome do túnel finalmente acabe com sua carreira patética.”

Eu olho para ele chocada enquanto nego com a cabeça. O que eu fiz? Por que ele está com tanta raiva? Ele pode agir assim?

Lágrimas vem aos meu olhos e meu lábios tremem querendo chorar. Eu olho para baixo para minhas mãos, cheias de calos e cicatrizes, lutando para não chorar. Eu não consigo entender o que fiz de errado. Eu estou pagando o preço pelo o que fiz e se ele só entendesse como tudo começou, não acho que ele me trataria sim.

“Você ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo?”

Hesitante, eu levo meu olhar até o dele e vejo que ele ainda sorri para mim. Descansando sua têmpora no dedo indicador. Eu nego timidamente.

O sorrido do senhor Ren desaparece, lábio superior se curvando por um segundo- e duas presas surgem.

Eu não consigo conter meu suspiro assutado. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e me encara, como se eu devesse saber que ele era um deles, mas os olhos deles são marrons e olhos de vampiros são sempre vermelhos então como eu saberia? Isso não é possível. Por que eu teria um oficial da justiça vampiro? Por que um vampiro _seria_ um oficial de justiça?

Ele coça a bochecha sem perceber enquanto ele retrai suas presas. “A juíza Eckhert e eu nos conhecemos há muitos anos. Eu fui amigo do avô dela- salvei a vida dele durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Quando um traficante de sangue vai parar na mesa dela, ela é gentil e o manda para mim.”

Ah não. Meu estômago se embrulha e eu paro de fungar, atordoada. Ah não. Esse é o tipo de vampiro que vai me matar, e ele pode fazer isso agora mesmo, e ninguém ligaria. Eu desprezei sua espécie inteira; eu cometi o pior crime possível contra eles.

O senhor Ren faz uma pilha organizada com meus documentos e os coloca dentro da pasta. Ele abre a gaveta e os guarda lá dentro.

“Mande seu terapeuta me enviar as anotações dele.” Ele diz. “Hux já está avisado que ele precisa me mandar um relatório toda semana, e eu passarei lá em algum momento para inspecionar sua casa.”

“Sim- sim senhor. Desculpa, senhor.”

“Você vai se arrepender se eu pegar você com uma gota de sangue de vampiro sequer. Saia daqui.”

Ele não precisa nem me falar duas vezes. Eu saio correndo do escritório sem falar mais uma palavra, me apressando pelo corredor e saindo na fria, chuvosa tarde.

Eu seguro minha cabeça em minhas mãos e afundo no chão. Eu estou tão ferrrada. Eu estou tão ferrada.


End file.
